


Wouldn't turn back time

by itskira (celestialhan)



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bus, Cute, Fluff, Food, French Fries, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, McDonald's, Short, Sweet, its not great, soobin was being stupid, tragic loss of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialhan/pseuds/itskira
Summary: Soobin should have known he'd drop his fries and fall into the lap of a stranger





	Wouldn't turn back time

**Author's Note:**

> hiii
> 
> this is my first work for this fandom and its a short one shot that i wrote very quickly so its not my best pieces of work
> 
> i hope you all still enjoy it

Soobin knew it was a bad idea to stand up on the bus while it was turning a corner. He’d fallen over from way less before. He’d also fallen over on the bus while it was stationary and moving quite a few times before. However, he didn't take any of that into account when he decided to stand up, McDonalds fries in one hand and plastic bag filled with the snacks he had bought from the convenience store in the other, before the bus was turning a corner to move to a different seat because the kid sitting next to him kept staring at him and making him uncomfortable.

Much to his surprise, Soobin had successfully albeit shakily made it halfway down the aisle, his one hand gripped the bars with an iron-like grip while the bus bumpily drove along the road. He forgot the bus was supposed to turn (in his defence he needed to get away from the creepy kid) and didn’t see the turn coming until it was too late. The bus sharply turned and his whole body jolted, sending his fries flying out of his hand and his body falling to the left. 

Luckily, he fell right into the soft lap of someone rather than against the glass windows of the bus like a character in a cartoon (not that falling into the lap of a stranger wasn’t any less cartoonish just less painful). Unluckily, his fries had also ended up all over the stranger. 

“My fries!” Soobin cried as his lanky body fell on the stranger’s lap. His back squarely hit the side of the bus causing him to groan and he expected his head to hit the window but the stranger, in panic at Soobin falling into his lap, had moved his hand to try and protect Soobin’s head from hitting the glass. 

Soobin didn’t know what to do for a good second, slightly shocked from the fall he should have known was going to happen, before he remembered his fries again. Unlike him, his fries had not managed to be saved at all. Soobin could see that half had fallen on the bus floor but the other half of the fries had ended up all over the stranger. From a quick glance, there were a good number of fries in his hair and the thought of the grease of the fries rubbing off onto the strangers silky looking hair made him cringe. There were some fries managing to balance on the stranger's shoulders and there were a few stray fries trying to sneak their way down the stranger's jumper. Soobin frowned. 

“My fries…,” he said, dismay heavy in his voice. He had forgotten entirely that he had dropped his fries all over the stranger AND fallen right into the stranger's lap, probably causing a huge inconvenience to the stranger. All he really cared about was the loss of the fries that he could have eaten. Soobin dejectedly picked up one of the fries that fell from the stranger's shoulder and onto his lap and looked at it, mourning his loss. 

The stranger, on the other hand, was miffed, “Your fries? Really? That’s your biggest priority right now?” 

The voice snapped Soobin’s attention back to the stranger and he slightly turned his head to the side to get a better look at the stranger. He gasped slightly and recoiled when he came almost nose to nose with the stranger, awfully too close to the stranger. He recoiled his head back way too quickly and nearly hit his head against the glass, but the stranger still had his hand protecting his head and saved him yet again. Soobin muttered a small ‘thank you’ and moved a little on the strangers lap so that he could look at the stranger without basically having to share their breaths.

“Will you please be careful? I can’t keep saving you every time you do some totally and completely reckless.” The stranger started to brush off the fries that had rested on his shoulders and Soobin pouted as his fries fell to the floor. The stranger noticed Soobin’s staring and huffed before waving a hand in front of his face.

“Hey! I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but you dropped your fries all over me and then fell into my lap. I think those two points are more important than your fries falling to the floor.” 

“Nothing is more important than the loss of my fries,” Soobin said as he watched the last of the shoulder fries fall to the floor. Soobin caught the glare the stranger was sending his way and pouted before moving to help remove the fries from the stranger's hair. 

The stranger froze when Soobin began to pick the fries from his hair. It took a little while but Soobin managed to remove all the fries from the stranger's hair. The stranger continued to stay frozen the whole time only moving to recoil from Soobin’s touch when he carded his fingers through the stranger's hair to make sure there were no stray fries and also just as an excuse to touch the stranger's silky hair.

“I’m sorry I dropped my fries all over you. I hope you take me removing all the fries in your hair as a peace offering?” Soobin offered up, looking at the stranger with hopeful, expectant eyes. The stranger stared at him for a moment before he nodded. “I’m Soobin, by the way.” 

“Yeonjun.” The stranger – Yeonjun – smiled at him and, for a second, Soobin forgot to breathe until…

“Hey, Soobin?” Soobin gave a soft ‘yes’. “You wouldn’t mind getting off my lap, would you? You’re kind of heavy no offense.” Yeonjun gave a small smile while Soobin’s cheeks and ears heated up and flared bright red. He had totally forgotten he was sitting in Yeonjun’s lap. 

Soobin scrambled to get out of Yeonjun’s lap – Yeonjun’s hand on his back helping him get off of his lap and onto the seat next to him distracted him a fair amount and only made Soobin more embarrassed. 

“Fuck. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking standing up on the moving bus with my track record. I really am so sorry,” Soobin rambled as he finally took the seat next to Yeonjun and pulled his plastic bag filled with snacks onto his lap – he had almost forgotten about it, thankfully Yeonjun had picked it up off the floor for him. Yeonjun laughed at how flustered Soobin was, noticing how red his cheeks and ears were. 

“It’s fine, really. I swear you don't have to apologise so much," Yeonjun insisted but Soobin wasn't hearing it. 

“But, ugh, I’m just so sorry. My fries went all over you as well and then you had to deal with me on your lap. Ugh!” Soobin covered his face with his hands, absolutely mortified at the events that went down. He wished he could just go back in time and stop himself from embarrassing himself. 

“I’m telling you it’s fine.” Yeonjun insisted again but Soobin was still not backing down.

“I’ll make up for it! Let’s share these snacks I bought!” Soobin held the bag up, showcasing the contents. Yeonjun tried to refuse but Soobin was persistent. He opened up the bag of honey butter chips and forcefully pushed the food to Yeonjun's mouth when he refused to take when offered. With enough persistence, Soobin managed to get Yeonjun to eat. They ate while they talked, a way to fill the silence and a way to get to know wach other.

-

Soobin discovered that they were both going to attend the same university after a few minutes of discussion. A little more enquiry and they both discovered they were going to be on the same course. 

“It must be fate,” Yeonjun joked and Soobin couldn’t help that the butterflies in his stomach were making him feel giddy at the smile Yeonjun gave him.

-

Yeonjun liked dad jokes and Soobin hated it. But no amount of complaining from Soobin about how unfunny the jokes were could stop Yeonjun – he was full of dad jokes and he seemed to have no stop button.

“What do you call a fake noodle?” Yeonjun asked, a wide smile on his face. Soobin groaned – not another joke. He already knew the answer to the joke but Soobin couldn’t bring himself to answer. The smile on Yeonjun’s face after he told a joke and caused Soobin to cringe was too precious to ruin.

“An Impasta.” Immediately, Yeonjun broke out into a fit of giggles, The proud smile on his face warmed Soobin’s heart.

-

“Almond milk?” Yeonjun looked at him, incredulous. “You wouldn’t be able to live without almond milk?” 

“Yeah! Almond milk! I don’t know what I would do without almond milk,” Soobin spoke passionately, launching into a long explanation about almond milk. 

If Yeonjun was being truthful he didn’t really hear any of Soobin’s words. He just enjoyed watching Soobin talking so passionately.

-

Yeonjun turned out to be a huge flirt and Soobin almost had a heart attack when he realised that.

“I mean it’s not every day an angel falls right into my lap,” Yeonjun said and Soobin covered his face in embarrassment. He had to spread his fingers so he could peek to see Yeonjun's face only to discover that Yeonjun, the person whose lap he had fallen into, was smiling – no smirking – at him. 

Soobin nearly screamed but stopped himself, instead he just covered his face properly again and shook his head. He could not handle flirty Yeonjun.

-

Yeonjun was liked being clingy and Soobin was not complaining.

Somewhere along the way, Soobin had inched his way closer to Yeonjun. 

“Do you want to listen to some music?” Yeonjun asked, breaking the small comfortable silence they had been sitting in. Soobin nodded, smiling as Yeonjun handed one side of his earphones to him. The two moved even closer together so they could comfortably share the earphones. 

Soobin allowed Yeonjun to lay his head on his shoulder, resting his head comfortably on top of his head once Yeonjun was settled on his shoulder. Yeonjun closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Soobin’s body and the music wash over him. 

-

“So, where’s your stop?” Soobin asked, bumping his shoulder with Yeonjun’s playfully. The smile on Soobin’s face left Yeonjun distracted before he shook himself out of it. Remembering the question, Yeonjun turned to look at him sheepishly and Soobin raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Ah, well, funny story…my stop was four stops ago.”

“Yeonjun! Why didn’t you get off?” Soobin exclaimed, laughing. He couldn’t believe Yeonjun had missed his stop. 

Within a heartbeat, Yeonjun replied, “To spend more time with you.” 

-

By the end of the day, Soobin was glad he had fallen on the bus. He no longer wanted to turn back time and stop himself from embarrassing himself because if he did he would never have had the chance to meet Yeonjun.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if you want me to write more + it also motivates me to write more


End file.
